canadianliberalsocialnetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
What Can I Do?
The following is a slightly edited version of a conversation on the Grassroot Liberals FB group in May 2019 ... A conversation thread popped up yesterday where I saw a wonderful collaboration of ideas take place between a number of the group members. They identified the following issues of concern 1) Conservative disinformation is infiltrating some Liberal FB groups 2) Conservative disinformation is taking over some local community FB groups 3) Conservative disinformation is omnipresent on social media: Ontario Proud, Canada Proud, etc In the conversation, a simple question was asked: What can be done? This post is a response to that question, but I want to change the question and challenge everyone reading this ... What can you do? What are you doing today? Here are some ideas for you to consider ... General Actions: Fight back. Fight back in an intelligent sustainable way. Don't burn yourself out. Learn from other Liberals, teach other Liberals, collaborate with other Liberals. It's impossible to fight back effectively as an individual with limited time and money; However, if we learn how to collaborate, we can do it together! Don't rely on the Liberal election campaign machine to do your work of communicating Liberal values in your daily life; Create your own personal communication action plan. Don't rely on old ways of organizing and campaigning. Don't rely on backroom conversations at physical conventions. Don't rely on fundraising to buy advertising on mass media to promote Liberal values. Don't expect immediate results. This will take many years and many elections. We need to build a long-lasting, stable party infrastructure that can be shared by many people over time as volunteers & leaders come and go. Specific Actions: For Individual Liberals: Learn how to promote Liberal values in your daily life with the people around you. Learn how the Liberal Party of Canada works and make sure your voice is heard by our elected executives. The party infrastructure serves us, not the other way around. Learn about digital marketing strategies so the Liberal voice can be amplified by the Internet. Conversations on social media are the same as word-of-mouth and door knocking campaigns. Learn how to use digital marketing tools & build your digital marketing skillset so you can help your local EDA connect with voters. Recruit, recruit, recruit like-minded people to our cause. For Long Serving Liberals: Learn new digital campaigning skills; Build new personal networks using digital tools; Share your knowledege and teach new supporters how to GetOutTheVote (GOTV)! For All of Us: Help build a strong Liberal Network (digital & real-life) Join your local EDA & participate at local EDA events; Build your personal network of local Liberals Demand the liberal organization give us better digital tools for our fight: liberal.ca website (including SEO and data analytic tools), FB pages, FB groups, FB advertising, Liberalist, Canadian Liberal Social Network content distribution Demand your local EDA use better digital marketing tools and create a better local Liberal presence on social media In the end, we need to actively fight the disinformation that surrounds us everywhere: We shall identify & call out sources of disinformation. We shall fight to keep elections fair and transparent. We shall fight for information transparency & honest political discourse on FB pages. We shall fight for information transparency & honest political discourse in Liberal FB groups. We shall fight for information transparency & honest political discourse in local community FB groups. We shall fight for Liberal values at Tim Horton's. We shall fight for Liberal values in doctor's waiting rooms. We shall fight for Liberal values in conversations with friends. We shall fight for Liberal votes at the ballot box. We will never give up! We will never surrender!! We need to make bitter weeds to protect Canada from the menace of tyranny. If necessary for years. If necessary alone. ' ' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MkTw3_PmKtc